


Offer Me that Deathless Death

by TimmyJaybird



Series: We Loved with Every Step We Take [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Anal Sex, JayBats, JayTim week 2016!, M/M, a broken sort of love, battle for the cowl based AU, dark au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason has had Gotham in the palm of his hand for years- but at the end of the day, all the blood he's ever shed for this city pales in comparison to how much blood his Robin has taken from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offer Me that Deathless Death

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are with day 2 of JayTim week! The theme was "Confession".
> 
> I've wanted to write about JayBats and his Robin for quite some time. If there's some interest, this may become a series.

Jason stared through the red lenses of his mask as Tim stormed away from his bike. His boots were  _ loud _ against the massive basement of the Penthouse Jason had bought out, years ago. When the battle had been  _ taken _ and the city was  _ his _ , and he refused to call that Cave Bruce had set up in home.

 

“Tim,” he called, his voice still that mechanical buzz from his cowl. The metal was hot from his breath, over his face. When Tim didn’t respond, he barked out, “ _ Robin _ !”

 

That got him pause. Tim stopped, standing there, before he whirled around, glaring back at Jason, still leaning onto the handles of his bike. “What?” he asked, eyes narrow behind the now red lenses of his mask. Demon eyes, for the both of them.

 

Batman and Robin worked on  _ fear _ , now. Worked in the breath of  _ terror _ .

 

Jason pushed off the bike, strode towards Tim as his cape billowed around him, made him seem  _ massive _ , as if he had leathery wings waiting to be spread. And yet Tim held his chin firm- and it wasn’t fear, radiating off him. He had long since shed the fear he had housed, for Jason in his Batman suit. Long ago had cast away fear  _ at all _ for this man.

 

“If you have a  _ problem _ with how tonight went- say it.”

 

Tim cocked his damn hip, crossing his arms. His own cape fell over his shoulders, seemed to blanket him, hide him away- the golden on the inside  _ gone _ . There was only black, now, and  _ red _ .

 

So, so much  _ red _ .

 

“What the fuck were you  _ thinking _ ?” he asked, loudly. Tim’s voice seemed to echo, around the large basement their own personal  _ cave _ . Jason didn’t need to space Bruce did, didn’t collect  _ trophies _ like his predecessor. “You’re out of your damn mind, going after Penguin the way you did tonight.”

 

“It was  _ time _ . We’ve spent years chipping away at him,  _ Tim _ . A lot of wasted time that I gave him for  _ you _ .”

 

“Oh  _ don’t _ lay this on me.” Tim tore his mask off, chucking it to the floor before he stalked over to Jason, reached out and jabbed his finger right into the bat on his chest. “Don’t fucking lay  _ anything _ on me, Jason. If I let you have your way Gotham would’ve drowned in her own blood mere  _ weeks _ into you taking the cowl.” The finger turned to a hand, splayed and shoving at Jason- but not hard enough that he  _ moved _ . “You went for Penguin's throat and all you got were his  _ lackies _ and now he  _ knows _ you’re in for his blood.”

 

Behind the metal of his cowl, Jason smirked, He reached up, covered Tim’s hand, squeezed- not in the way that ground the bones of his knuckles, like he  _ could _ have- but in an almost affectionate way.

 

“You don’t give a shit about Penguin, or his life,” Jason mused, “You’re upset because I’ve got a bigger target on my chest.”

 

Tim  _ scowled _ , something fierce and ugly, before he ripped his hand away. “Fuck you,” he said, “If I was lucky someone would just take you out already. This world would be better  _ without _ Batman, at this point.” He turned, storming off, and Jason let him go. Watched his cape fluttering, watched him heading for the small elevator that would take him to any level of the penthouse he wanted. A small world, where there were plenty of shadows to hide in, crevices were Jason couldn’t get to him.

 

Jason reached up, unhooked the metal over his mouth and chin, before pulling his cowl down. He shook his hair, his curls bouncing free, before he began to process of removing the suit and heading for the showers.

 

Their cave housed only one shower, large and nothing like the small line of them back in the original cave. Unlike Bruce, Jason didn’t see the need to have an  _ army _ , a  _ family _ . He had Tim, and Tim was all he’d ever need. He’d been the only one he was  _ interested _ in, when he’d given him the chance, the option, the  _ choice _ -

 

_ Be my Robin _ .

 

And Tim had said  _ no _ and would have  _ died _ , if not for that brat straight from Bruce’s blood- and perhaps  _ that _ was the reason Jason hadn’t killed Damian. That and he had no desire to break Talia’s heart- or incur her wrath. Besides, keeping the brat alive had given him the means to get Tim to his side-

 

A wager. He could have killed the first, the original  _ wonder _ , Dick Grayson- could have, perhaps  _ should have _ , but in exchange for his life and his banishment from Jason’s world, from this city- Tim became his. Became the  _ Robin _ he had needed.

 

He knew, at first, Tim was there only  _ because _ of the deal. Damian had taken an injured Dick away- Jason wasn’t sure  _ where _ , because in all these years, he had never once asked Talia if her son had come  _ home _ . He didn't care, so long as they kept away.

 

Tim had used himself as the best  _ buffer _ for Jason that he could- as a balancing agent, against the iron grip Jason wanted to have on the city. Jason  _ knew _ , and he had given Tim that freedom, hadn’t bothered to take it from him and utterly  _ break _ him. He was a monster- but a monster to  _ bad men _ , and his Robin?

 

His Robin  _ meant something to him _ .

 

Jason killed the overly hot water, raking his hands through his curls and shaking his head to get the water out. He shoved the door open, grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist, heading out into the cave.

 

Years had worn Tim down. Years had worn  _ him _ down. Batman was a terror, but Jason was slowly making his way through every bit of scum that had called Gotham home and  _ eradicating _ them. And the years had shown him that Tim- he wasn’t opposed to the idea, as he had always claimed to be.

 

Even if he still tried to act like he was. He had blood on his hands just like Jason. He’d pulled triggers and slit throats and tasted like blood for  _ days on end _ .

 

Jason knew, had sampled Tim  _ himself _ .

 

Maybe it would all make more sense, if there wasn’t  _ that _ aspect. That his former replacement, his precious little bird, was the one thing that made Jason’s chest compress on itself and  _ ache _ like no other. Was the one thing that made him truly out of his mind. That he had a  _ love _ for Tim he could not properly express- and that Tim, despite the circumstances leading to their formation as Gotham’s  _ latest dynamic duo _ , despite  _ hating _ Jason, as he swore, in the beginning-

 

Jason knew he  _ loved _ him so fiercely, in ways neither bothered to truly define.

 

Jason rode the elevator up in only his towel, completely shed it when he reached one of the top floors of the penthouse. He walked over smooth, hardwood floors, towards his bedroom, rubbing the towel against his hair now as he pushed at the half open door, stepping in-

 

And finding Tim, stretched out in his bed. Tim, naked as sin, with the skylight from the large window that took up the whole damn far wall cascading down onto him, bathing him in blues. Tim was his face pushed into  _ Jason’s _ pillow, his hand between his legs and curling up, two fingers easing in and out of his body.

 

“Took you- long… enough.” It came out broken, breathy, as Jason dropped his towel on the floor and walked towards the bed. In the light Tim’s scars lit up like constellations, criss-crossed his back, shoulders, along his thighs which trembled when Jason reached out, rubbed his hand up along the back of one. “Thought you might… not come up…”

 

Jason let his fingers skim over warm skin, until he could grip the base of Tim’s hand, helping to guide his fingers. Tim gave a little moan, and Jason felt his body going tight, down every inch of him.

 

This was how it always ended. Jason was reckless and bold and  _ blood thirsty _ and Tim, he voiced concern for the world around them-

 

When, in the end, it all came down to his concern for  _ Jason _ . That someday, someone would put a bullet between Jason’s eyes, and that’d be  _ that _ . He’d be alone again.

 

This world was all he had left, now. If there was another future out there, waiting for him- Jason was beginning to think that Tim didn’t even want to see it. Knew in these moments, that this was what he had chosen, three years ago when Jason gave him the second chance, to be  _ his _ .

 

As if he didn’t belong to Tim, body and soul,  _ completely _ .

 

Jason climbed onto the bed, rubbed his hands up Tim’s thighs, along his back, leaned over him as TIm pulled his fingers from his body and simply clutched at the bed, pushing back against Jason and grinding into him. Jason settled his mouth on Tim’s shoulder, dug his teeth in until Tim was shaking and shouting, cursing him into the seven hells where he  _ belonged _ .

 

“Stop sending me to heaven then,” Jason breathed, turning to Tim’s neck and affectionately nuzzling into his pulse. “Stop trying to save me, babygirl.”

 

A full body shudder, and Tim was still rocking back against him, Jason’s cock- hard now, as if there was ever a moment where he found Tim in his bed and he  _ wasn’t _ instantly hard- sliding against his slick hole. He was wordless, and Jason knew there’d be few actual words exchanged.

 

That wasn’t how they worked. There could be curses and pleas, small noises and  _ names _ , but little else.

 

He reached for the lube Tim had left out on the bed, grabbed it and straightened back up, onto his knees. He squeezed some onto his palm, reached down and worked it over himself, before he leaned back over Tim, one hand braced on the bed, the other curling around his hip.

 

“Robin,” he whispered, and Tim lifted his head, turned towards his voice. His eyes were half lidded, his hair long and free and still damp from his shower, and Jason held his stare as he pushed into him. Tim’s mouth fell open, that pretty pink showing glimpses of the points of his teeth- teeth Jason knew could break skin, could draw blood, could dig in and claim  _ mine _ over and over again until the sun came up-

 

And Jason, he had lost more blood to his  _ Robin _ than to the city itself.

 

Jason paused, once he was fully inside Tim, stroked the curve of his waist and managed to kiss his slack mouth. A moment later, and Tim’s tongue was pushing into his, and Jason could only  _ let _ it, as TIm pushed back, set the rhythm more than Jason did.

 

Jason groaned against Tim’s mouth, only pulled away when Tim turned away from him- like he refused to see him, to  _ look at him _ . Like Jason was a means to an end, but nothing himself.

 

He was  _ used _ to that, too. And he’d accepted it. Jason focused instead on the heat of Tim’s body, how perfectly and easily he fit inside him- and god, how many dman nights had he spent inside Tim’s body, now? It took a  _ year _ before Tim had climbed into bed with him, when Jason was bloody and torn up and Tim had been the one to patch him up- when he could have let him  _ die _ and be free of all this.

 

And Tim had ridden him until his stitches opened again and Jason  _ bled _ for it- and would, again. Would bleed and died over and  _ over _ if it meant he got Tim, as his Nirvana.

 

He pressed his face into Tim’s hair, was Tim shoved his ass back, grinding into Jason, one hand managing to squirm beneath his body and awkwardly grasping onto his cock. Jason knew Tim didn’t need it, could get off on him  _ alone _ , but made a point to keep himself supported by his own hands, to make it easier.

 

When it came to their sex, Jason just wanted Tim to feel good with him.

 

He inhaled, nuzzling into Tim’s long hair more, and somehow  _ swore _ that beneath the shampoo was the ghost of the scent of blood. Like it clung to them both now, and no matter what they did, they couldn’t wash it away.

 

“Babygirl,” Jason breathed, as Tim’s body clenched tightly around his cock. “ _ Fuck _ , that’s my good little Robin.” Tim exhaled a moan, his hips shaking as he didn’t seem sure where to push towards- his hand or Jason’s cock. Jason sighed, into his hair, murmured  _ pretty bird _ to him, and Tim was suddenly going tight around him- clenching up so that Jason’s thrusts turned shallow, as Tim rode out his orgasm. He turned his head, bit at his pillow to muffle his sobs, body shaking down to his damn fingers and toes-

 

And then Tim was relaxing, and Jason was  _ moving _ again, driving into him and seeking his own release. He panted into Tim’s hair, felt Tim spreading his thighs more, offering himself up like something Jason could take and worship and die for.

 

And Jason- god,  _ god _ , he would worship Tim. Worship his Robin as the only damn person on this planet who could still  _ love _ him- who  _ did _ , despite everything he had done. Who would drown in the blood of this city with him, even if he’d deny it to his last breath.

 

Jason exhaled again, mumbled  _ love you _ into Tim’s hair- and it was the only confession, he’d get. The word was rare, between them. Because it implied things that should be  _ impossible _ , that made them human and not gods and monsters and  _ immortals _ .

 

Men loved, and men died- and Batman and Robin couldn’t  _ be men _ .

 

Tim whimpered, began pushing back against Jason, saying his name- and Jason came to that, to Tim’s breathy sounds and the silent knowledge that that was Tim echoing his statement. Saying it might light a fire to Tim’s tongue- but he showed it, in the smallest of ways. In moments that only Jason understood.

 

In wordless confessions meant for two men damned, two men who would burn for what they had done. Who hated with such a ferocity that it became the only other emotion that brought on such a raging  _ pain _ in the heart-

 

Love.


End file.
